Fanghook
Fanghook is Gustav's new dragon appearing in The Flight Stuff. He is a yellow and purple Monstrous Nightmare. Although he was supposedly realeased into the wild, he still sees Gustav every day to train with him. Personality Fanghook has the characteristics of a normal Monstrous Nightmare, although he is seemingly kinder and gentler than Hookfang, although still having the brashness from him. He is seen to be easily intimindated by Hookfang when they first met and more compassionate to Gustav than Hookfang is to Snotlout most of the time. Although meeting Gustav for only a day, the dragon and boy quickly bond together enough for Gustav to ride him, making the dragon somewhat protective of him. He has an undeniably strong sense of loyalty towards his rider. History Fanghook first appeared when Gustav was looking for his own dragon. After rejecting the Terrible Terror and the Deadly Nadder, he found Fanghook chasing boars, picking him because Snotlout described the Monstrous Nightmare as "the most lethal dragon in the known world ." However, due to Snotlout's "training," Gustav's relationship with Fanghook was like Snotlout and Hookfang's. Gustav decides to head to Outcast Island after overhearing about the scouting mission from Trader Johan. The two easily get captured in Dagur's new trap, but are soon released by Hiccup. They then work with Snotlout and Hookfang to save Hiccup and Toothless. The next day, Gustav releases Fanghook back into the forest. After Hiccup and Snotlout leave, Gustav calls his dragon and the two continue training together in secret. Skills and Ablities Fanghook mostly has his abilities of a normal Monstrous Nightmare. But had learn some skills from Gustav short of traingimg over a day. *'Intelligence and Commutation Skills : '''Gustav is able to teach Fanghook multiple different complex commands. **'Defensive Manuvers: A command taught by Gustav to avoid incoming projectiles. **'Fire Up: '''A command taught by Gustav to light himself on fire. Fanghook often uses it for defensive purposes. It is also Gustav's battle cry. *'Loyalty: 'Fanghook shows a considerable amount of loyalty, especially not running off when he was released and merely waited for Gustav to call him. *'Hunting: ' Like all dragons, Fanghook is capabel of hunting. Such as when he chased a wild boar. *'Speed: '' Fanghook maneged to catch up on Hookfang while flying, and has shown Amazing speed on the ground. *'''Flying Style: In the beginning, Gustav and Fanghook had trouble flying together and constantly bumper into something. This was later improved by Hookfang's and Snotlout's training. *'Acrobatics': Fanghook is agile enough to dodge the arrows of the Outcasts and Berserkers. He has been shown to be quite flexibel *'Fire': Like all members of his species, Fanghook can breath fire and use his Fire Jacket attack. Though he had some trouble with accuracy to shoot his fire, he made improvements with Snotlout's and Hookfang's help. Trivia *Fanghook's first appearance was in Episode 12 "The Flight Stuff." *Fanghook's name is a play-on the name Hookfang (Snotlout's dragon). *Fanghook's coloration is similar to the Monstrous Nightmare Astrid trained on Outcast Island when she was pretending to be Heather, and may be the same dragon. *Fanghook is the only known dragon on Berk to be training outside the Dragon Academy. *Fanghook is shown to be smaller than Hookfang, and may well be younger or simply smaller. Gallery Fanghook.JPG|Fanghook Fanghook and Gustav.JPG|Gustav and Fanghook bonding gustavfanghook.JPG Category:Dragon Characters Category:Monstrous Nightmare Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:Stoker class Category:Defenders of Berk dragons